Glen's first crush: Seed of Chucky
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: what the title says...involves Chucky, Glen, Andy and Kristen from Child's Play 3...adult themes...
1. Part 1

_Sorry about deleting my Child's Play fanfic...it wasn't what I expected it to be...so here is this one. It's my own version...and yes. Glen has a small crush on Andy...he loves Andy but Chucky won't let him have that crush! Short first chapter..._

**-Seed of Chucky-**

**Part One**

**XX**

He liked Andy. He adored Andy...he loved Andy.

**XX**

It was nothing the little doll felt before. Glen never knew the real feeling of love. When you loved someone. How it made you feel sick to your stomach...and made you do crazy things. He loved that feeling.

**XXXX XXX**

**XXXX XXX**

-someone always had to stand in the way of it...all the time!

"Your a fucktard!"the red headed-scarred up doll cursed, grabbing his boy by his pale arm and forced him to sit onto his ass on the rough floor.

He looked up at the evil doll before him, and whimpered;

"Please...he likes me too?"the young Glen peeped, holding his hands close to his heart. Chucky rolled his blue eyes, and tapped his foot. "Yeah yeah. Go whine to your fucking mother!"he told him, and turned around-leaving him his back.

Glen looked down at his feet, and stood up.

"Okay...

**XXXX XXX**

**XXXX XXX**

**-Barclay house-**

Andy was the age of 16 and finally out of Military school. God it was hell!

**X**

**X**

**X**

Now that he was old enough to have his own house and live on his own, and not have to worry about any more foster parents, he finally cozied up into a little apartment in a small town.

Good enough for him.

But what he hated was his stupid queer military haircut: At least he thought it was stupid.

**XXXX XXX **

**XXXX XXX**

He was waiting on Kristen. They were planning on taking a walk together down by the river. Just to think.

**X**

**X**

**X**

-that was completely out of the question.

**X X**

Andy left Kristen alone for a few minutes and returning to the table down along the river, she was gone! He wondered if it was him. If it was Andy himself that caused her to disappear...it gave him time to think and remember how bad he was with girls and relationships.

**X **

**X X**

**X X**

While walking home, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and sprinkles of rain, he pulled out his key, and opened the door, letting himself inside.

"Huh."

he let out a sigh, and right after flipping the lights on, there was blood on the carpet. A puddle of blood in the middle of the room.


	2. Part 2

**-Seed of Chucky-**

**Part Two**

**XX**

_-there was blood on the carpet. A puddle of blood in the middle of the room..._

**XX XX XX**

Andy jumped, his mind scrambled with fried misunderstood words. His mouth hung down in suprise and the smell. Oh how bad the smell was. It lingered up each nostril and towards his mouth...almost tasting the metalic scent on his tongue.

He snuck his way passed the blood puddle, and jumped into the kitchen hurrying towards the phone. 

Andy's heart thumped wildly in a frenzy, his cold hands holding the phone ready to dial the number.

**XXX **

**XXX**

**XXX**

"Oh Andy hahah..ha."

that hysterical, psychotic laughter filled his ears and heart with fear as he let go of the phone and watched it dangle. He knew who that was. He would never forget that awful voice that ran down up his spine like a hairy insect.

He ran again!

"Stay away!"

he managed to make way into his bedroom, where he slammed the door, right as Chucky slipped in just in time:

**X  
>X<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

**X**

Jumping onto the bed, and not even bothering to turn on the lights, he held onto the headboard of the bed, with his back to it; breathing heavily!

"Fuck!"

he breathed, now knowing-now realizing that the nightmare many years ago wasn't over. They will never be over.

**XXX**

He heard a pitter-patter across the carpeted floor: rushed footsteps...tiny rushed footsteps by the sound of it. It caused his heart to speed up and his grip on the wooden headboard gotten stronger.

"How did you get here? Just leave me alone!"

teenage Andy demanded, his voice sounding more mature and badass than the last time the two met. Chucky laughed! "I don't think so Andy!"he immediantly pounced to the bed, without Andy's approval and that bloody blade glistening in his blue eyes.

Andy's body jerked in the sight of him.

"...uh?"

Chucky got to his feet and cocked his head.

"What is it Andy? So happy to see me, can't say a thing?"he smiled, terrifying the kid more than he ever has. Seeing that he has been stitched up after these years. But honestly, Chucky looked a bit more adult. More male...more manly than he has been. Those steel blues and stitches made the boy speechless.

Andy shook his head.

"St-stop. Why are you here?"he felt a prickled tear hit the corners of his eyes, pulling himself closer to the headboard.

Chucky smiled wider, bending those few stitches below his lips. "To see you, silly!"he snickered and gotten closer to Andy. "Now don't wet your pants."Chucky told him with a cocky expression, pulling his blade closer also.

-Andy moved his foot to the right of the bed, hopeful to catch the doll off guard, but failed!

**XXX  
>XXX<br>XXX**

"HAH!"

the doll wrapped a hand around Andy's ankle and squeezed!

Andy grunted in pain as Chucky put all his grown man strength to that one ankle...inching a bit further until Andy could feel that small hand on his lower leg.

"Get off-uh!"

he panted already...face almost dripping.

**X**

Chucky growled at him, and looked straight at the kid.

"Your mine Andy!"

he smirked grimly, bringing the knife back in sight and gave it a rub against Andy's right leg.

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

"Daddy! Leave him alone!"

a unfamiliar british accent caught Andy's attention, he just didn't know where to set his eyes upon.

"Goddamnit!"Chucky gritted his teeth and turned around to find his little son standing right beside the bed.

Andy jumped and felt his heart race so hard-so fast it actually began to hurt.

His hands sweated, and face burned.

"Wh-wha-what the fuck is going on!"he nearly jumped out of his clothes, struggling to get away from Chuck's grasp.

**X**

**X**

Glen nearly failed trying to climb the bed, and once he got on, Andy came so close to pissing his pants.

His little trophy beneath those jeans tingled trying to fight the urge of actually pissing: "Who-what...who are you!"Andy let his hands slide down the headboard and scoot up further, bringing his legs up into a bend.

The cute Glen Ray smiled;

"Is it you?"the little british boy wondered, that cute pale, freckled face of his stealing away Andy's attention but also causing a lot of fear.

Glen could tell he was scared: He didn't want to scare him.

"What the fuck Glen!"Chucky dropped his bloody weapon and stood in front of the smaller doll. He backed from Chucky but after seeing Andy, he stood tall and got in his papa's face. "You know daddy. I'd rather have a retarded mutt as my daddy. Not you!" the pale boy crossed his arms, but Chucky fought back stronger!

He always got the last word. No doubt about it!

"I am going to fucking kill you!"Chucky picked up the knife, charged straight at the boy, and collided into him, falling off the bed with a big thud!

Andy thought to himself that this was his only chance of getting out...alive possibly if he just ran out the door.

**XX**

He was just too stunned and shocked, he couldn't do nothing but let the evil doll take his control.

Andy leaned up, as his back met the softness of the mattress:

"Why the hell would you hurt your own son?"he asked the freaked doll, who turned around at the end of the bed, to find his boy not there anymore, but in front of him once he turned back.

"Leave him be daddy!"

Glen punched Chucky right in between the eyes, dropping him to his back with a grunt! "Fuck...that's my boy!"he smirked, getting back up without any sign of defeat or pain. Just Glen's drying blood smeared over a cheek from piercing him through the arm.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Glen turned to look at Andy.

Andy jumped again!

"Please...please. Don't hurt me!"he freaked, being careful not to kick the little doll. Glen smiled and crawled onto his lap, sitting down over his crotch to get a closer look.

-but Chucky wasn't done yet...


	3. Part 3

**-Seed of Chucky-**

**Part Three**

**XX**

Andy opened his eyes;

he blinked a few times before fully opening them to his cool surroundings:

**X X X**

He attempted to stretch his aching limbs but found out that they wouldn't move at all. "Huh?"he slid up the headboard, and realized that he was bound by the wrists to the headboard by rope.

Andy cursed below his breath and found that red-head.

He held his bloody knife in a hand, and to the right of him, he saw Kristen?

**XX XX XX**

He moved and wriggled like the little worm he was, but those restraints were perfectly done!

"Let her go!"Andy growled, getting the little doll's attention. Chucky looked at him and smiled with teeth. "Don't worry Andy. She only bled alittle. Hope you enjoy rosey red fucking carpets ANDY!"the doll was completely bi-polar. It was a true fact!

Chucky stood between Andy's weak legs, rubbing that shiny blade in his face.

"I don't think I want to let her go just yet, little Andy." he scraped that point across Andy's soft pale face, watching him shake.

**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pa. Leave him be."

Glen appeared to the side of Andy's face, and recollected his spot over his lap.

Chucky's scarred eye twitched, and his teeth gritted.

"Get the fuck away Glen!"Chucky cursed, giving his own boy a piece of his knife...a second time. Glen farrowed his brows and shoved Chucky!

**XX XX XX XX XX **

**XX XX XX XX XX**

Andy pulled yet again at the restraints, causing nothing but pain. Rope burns were the worst.

"Hey...leave him alone you FUCK!"Andy used his free foot and forced it forward kicking Chucky off guard, hearing him thump to the ground. Honestly, it brought Andy pain to find out that Chucky had, for years probably been abusing his own boy. He was just a boy. Not even 11 yet.

He groaned a few times and stood back tall.

Glen looked up at his savior; sort of, and smiled;

"Thank you Andy."

the small doll looked up to him like a 'father' figure. After meeting him for the first time, even though he admitted he'd seen him once before.

He was even gorgeous in person. Not just by what his father said about him.

**XX XX XX**

Andy still struggled.

Glen squinted his eyes and tried to help him with his restraints. "Your bleeding."Andy interrupted the young boy, as he slowed down with the ropes.

Glen stopped completely to take a look at his arm. It was bleeding...still. He looked down as if he was about to cry. "I know. It doesn't hurt as much. Not anymore anyway."he admitted, staring up at Andy.

He nodded.

"Does he do that to you alot?"the teen boy asked, hoping he wasn't asking too much, stopping the struggling. He didn't get a chance to answer.

Chucky popped back onto the bed, and that knife dangling in his hand. "YOUR DEAD!"

he ran towards his boy, but missed, and instead, still holding the knife in hand, plunged right through the evil doll's chest with a crunch, by accident.

Glen was still pleased to witness that deadly performance.

Chucky cried out, barely able to remove the blade. "How does it feel daddy?"Glen crossed his arms over his purple attired shirt, and stared down at the bleeding father.

**XX XX XX  
><strong> 

**XX XX XX **

Chucky smiled small:

"Fuck...feels fucking painful!"he opened one eye. That eye being his bad one. Well the most injured one after being mutilated and stitched back together.

Andy twitched each foot, in attempt to push the bleeding doll back to the floor.

**X**

To his right, he looked over and found Kristen still there; she was bleeding. A blood stained tank, and blood splotted camo-kapris.

She was bound and gagged.

"Kristen!"he called out to her, but after finally extracting the blade from his chest, Chucky whimpered and wobbled towards Andy, who he threatend to kill for the million-billionth time. "Don't call her, you shitface!"he actually pulled the blade on Andy, and got him in the shoulder, right over his trapezius muscle that connected in the middle of his neck to his shoulder.

"AH HELL!"

the boy yelled at the top of his lungs, watching Chuck place his hands over his ears. "FUCK!"the doll cursed loud enough himself letting go of his knife, when Glen bent down to pick it up!

**XX **

Alan moved in discomfort.

"Daddy?"

the young child called for him and he turned around at the wrong time!

**XX  
>XX<strong>

**XX  
>XX<strong>

"YAH!"

Glen raised the knife high into the air like a real serial-killer he was inside, and forced it back down, digging it right into Chucky's shoulder the same as he did to Andy.

Chucky dropped to his knees and smiled halfly.

"You c-can't fucking kill me, shitface!"

he let out a 10 second hysterical; psychotic laughter of his, laughing so damn hard he fell over to his hands and knees, slapping his hand on the bed. Was Chucky so fucking wrong?

"Oh yes I can daddy!"

he growled, and swung the blade back down again! "Nuh! AH...was all that seemed to explode from his lips, as droplets of his own blood speckled his face.

Andy bit his bottom lip, and shut his eyes tightly:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The heavy breathing Glen turned around and dropped the knife at his feet.

Tears hit his eyes and he fell over holding his face:

-all Chucky did was laugh, holding his wound.

**XX**

Andy cursed at the doll, but couldn't do anything about it right now.


	4. Part 4

**-Seed of Chucky-**

**Part Four**

**XXX**

-can I please go to the bathr-uhm-he was viciously interrupted by Chucky's menacing blade; dingling in his face and one of his strong hands tightning around one of Andy's arms.

Chucky snickered creeply; pressing the tip of the dry blooded knife into a cheek. He didn't cut the skin, just enough to made an indent: He wanted to make sure the boy understood who's boss. He wanted him to see his fear.

"What? You have to piss?"Chucky asked, moving his eyes from Andy's and brought them right in the middle of Barclay's lower regions.

**XX **

**XX **

Chuck's eyes glistened; and they enlarged:

"Well, don't piss your pants Andy!"he laughed that horrific laugh, so close to grabbing his crotch, it caused the teen to move in discomfort: "I have to go. Please?"he whimpered like the little bitch he was, squirming around in those restraints; Chucky just had to let him go.

He rolled his blue eyes and stood to his feet, getting close to Andy, and to untying his restraints; but that didn't happen!

**X**

The teen was slightly confused.

"H-hey. I have to go...really!"he wiggled even more, causing more firery pain around his wrists and jiggling the urine in his bladder so much, waiting for the day he finally fulfills his need of draining his painful bladder.

**XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX**

Chucky seemed to be amused by the startling look he was giving the impatient boy.

"I don't think I should let you go Andy. You were always such a mean, snotty little fucking boy!"he obtained the knife again, grunting in pain after the furious pinch he had gotten after moving his arm-where that fresh wound lay upon, and pressed it to Andy's neck this time.

Andy forced his body up! He looked down at the shining blade then shakily back down at his capturer.

"Pl-please!"he whimpered more than ever; even more than he had in his childhood years. It pissed Chucky off. Getting on his last nerve.

Chucky gritted his teeth, and aimed the blade to the teen's cock:

"Well, well. We all want something don't we. I will make you fucking piss your pants, Andy! How would you like that?"he smirked, and stared long and hard at his groin area.

**XXXX  
>XXXXX<br>XXXX**

Andy locked his eyes; he felt like a sissy, but tears had already begun to stream down his face. He was embarased...he hadn't pissed his pants ever since he was little; and the growing urge to pee wasn't as strong as he thought.

"Oh, what is wrong, Andy? Don't cry..."Chucky being his cocky, sarcastic self, removed the knife pointed at his cock, and slowly loosened it, nearing his face with his own.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Andy turned away when he reached out a small hand to rest over his wet cheek.

The doll growled;

-fuck you Andy!"he spat at him, and instantly without hesitation, completely groped his painful groin, from the outside of his pants, and squeezed tightly!

the boy cried out, and that's when Glen snapped out of it and came to his aid!

**XX **

**XX**

**XX**

When seeing his father on Andy's private, his thoughts went rapid, but he already knew Chucky was straight. All the way...

...Chuck loved the women; even before his soul was transformed to this body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

before anymore time, the burning desire to finally drain his own bladder, was finally fulfilled.

Embarased by the whole thing, he felt much relieved, but that didn't take away the horrible fright and embarasment. No way! "Fuck!"

Chucky let go of him, and watched the front of his pants darken with his own warm, wet pee. The doll cringed his nose in disgust at the boy, and picked his knife back up. "What the?-the red haired doll was grabbed forcefully by his own boy, and tossed over to his back.

Andy watched, honestly feeling sorry for Chucky who had to watch him piss his own pants to a soak in the front of him: "Why are you doing this?"Glen asked, pinning his body over his father's, as he groaned in pain from the recent attack.

-after opening his eyes, Chucky laughed, and reached for his knife: Glen saw that move, and wrapped his hands around his neck!

He was turning into the real-killing machine they all knew he was. Chucky's smile distorted while he struggled to breathe as Glen had his hands around his neck, so proud of him. But also very-very pissed! 

**XXX  
>XXX<strong>

**XXX**

"Get-OFF!"

he looked to the right and saw that blade sparkling with dried blood over the silver top.

Chucky reached for it again, and managed to obtain it from the side of his right leg: Andy was still totally speechless.

**XX**

-but Glen did something totally unexpected before the upcoming fight with his father.

He jumped from Chucky, who seemed to be confused as he raised his head to look, and the young doll crawled over Andy's lap and got so close to the teen that he was really breaking the boy's personal space.

Andy shivered, turned and looked away:

"Don't cry..."Glen put a warm hand over his cheek and kissed it gently.

**X X X**

**X X X**

Chucky witnessed and put a finger down his throat.

"That is fucking sick...time to put you both to rest."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I know that this ending wasn't so good as the rest, but it will get better as the story progresses. Yeah...kind of cute of Glen kissing Andy's cheek. I was going to make it the lips but that would be too much just yet. A story mainly violence/blood/adult themes and sexual themes ^-'_


	5. Part 5

**-Seed of Chucky-**

**Part Five**

**XXX**

-it was a new morning.

The sun was shining in through the window, and the birds were churping:

But Andy was still in pain; and was still soak and wet.

**XXXXX**

He opened his eyes a second time, and realized his wrists were unbound. He rubbed both wrists and smiled. "Kristen?"he looked to his right, and found her still laying there. Bound and gagged.

She wasn't moving.

"Kristen...hey. Talk to me."he got to his knees, planting both feet to the ground.

...still nothing...

right then and there he felt his heart thump faster and faster. He didn't want to face the truth but it was true. She was-she was dead! Damnit how it made that hole in Andy's heart bigger. It fucking hurt to know that the one you loved was dead...his whole life-every part of his life had been fucked-up somehow by that doll that always seems to resurrect himself.

"Bab-be...no!"

he said in a whispered tone, getting to his knees on to the carpet, and pulling her body towards him. He rolled her to her back, and looked at her.

Andy removed that gag from her mouth, and pulled so hard at the restraints, they gave out.

"I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you."Andy felt that prickling of tears in the corners of his blues, and had no need to wipe them away. He just sat there on his feet, holding Kristen in his arms.

**X X X X**

**X X X X **

"Wow Andy. You were really hitting that?"

Chucky revieled himself from the end of the bed, knife in his hand, covered in fresh blood that dripped to the blood.

Andy farrowed his brows and stood up.

"Fuck you-you asshole!"Andy moved closer to the doll, and picked him up. He was a bit heavier than he'd expect.

The frightning doll smiled, causing his stitches to follow in the direction of the stretch: "What? I still thought little Andy was still a little cock-sucking virgin. HAh!"the doll made a cruel remark angering the teen more.

"Shut the hell up!"

Andy gave up and tossed the doll to the bed.

He made a slight indent, but not so big as a human body would: Chucky got right back to his feet, and smirked that creepy smirk of his.

**X**

**X X**

"It's the truth Andy."

he returned to his bloody weapon, but right at that point, his hand was over-come by Glen's.

The bleeding boy gave Chucky a slight sinister glare; hoping he would leave the blade alone. "What the hell shitface?"Chucky removed his hand from the weapon, and let his son take and put it away.

Glen didn't say a word. He was too, angered and frightened of Chucky.

Andy stared at the two dolls on the bed.

-his eyes caught sight of the drenched doll in blood: "Hey. Are you okay?"Andy moved carefully and cautiously toward the bed, looking at Glenn.

The dark haired doll smiled, and once Andy was close enough, grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the bed. Chucky huffed hard!

Andy took a look around; and stood back up. He really didn't have a problem with the little doll, it was just Chucky who he had been with for years that he had the problem with...apart for years to be real. "Fuck you!" Andy rushed for the door, and into the kitchen was where he found the phone.

**X X X X X **

**X X X X X **

The kid grabbed the hanging phone and dialed the number as quickly as possible.

Chucky was there!

**X**

"Andy, they won't believe you. A killer doll? Come on. I thought you have learned from all this years ago?"the doll stood 2 feet tall his head reaching a little passed Andy's waist, and pinned his knife into his calf.

-Fuck!

the boy dropped at that instant, as Chucky pulled the knife out.

It hurt twice as worse when pulling it free. Goddamn!

**XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wh-why...why Chucky?"

the boy rested the back of his head onto the wall, with his blue eyes watching the killer, while his chest rose up and back down slowly.

Chucky cocked his head, and inched forward.

"Why? Why what Andy?"he smiled, keeping those ferocious-unholy blue eyes on his the whole time...while watching the boy fidget.

...Andy shut his eyes for a split second to catch his breath and licked his lips before speaking.

"Why me? Why is it my body you want?"he growled, finally impatient with the doll.

**XX XX X X**

**XX XX X X **

Chucky was about to explain to the boy, when Glen walked right in the middle, and threw himself at his father.

Andy gave up on trying to get away. He just lay there with his back against the wall, breathing slowly: "What the hell Glen!"Chucky got to his feet after pulling his boy from his back, and pushing him down.

Glen gave him an intense violent glare.

"Stop being so mean to him, daddy!"he was the one that held Chucky's weapon, and plunged it into his arm.

**XX XX **

Chucky screamed loudly, and tried to get it out!

"Damn you!"

he growled deeply and removed it with numbing pain, forcing it against the boy's neck.

**XX XX **

**-week later-**

Not attending Kristen's funeral, feeling guilty and depressed, Andy stayed home most of that week.

-his wounds finally healed-a bit, but he ended up having to get stitches and those turned to scars. Now every fucking time Andy showered or undressed, he had those memories of Chucky all over his body; from his fucking manipulative, abusive, cold-blooded hands.

**XX**

-but Chucky and his boy didn't leave.

They all decided to camp out here in his apartment for as long as they wanted and needed.

Andy didn't talk to them; he didn't even look at them. He pretended, as hard as it was that they were not alive. Just a pair of dolls.

**X**

**X**

**X**

-turning on the tv, Andy crawled into bed, his back against the headboard and ass on his pillow he swallowed, meanwhile flipping through the channels to get his mind off of those two killer dolls.

"I'm hungry!"

Glen whimpered, Chucky sitting on the chair in the corner to Andy's bed, busy cleaning his knife.

Alan sighed, not wanting anything else to do with them.

But he continued to whimper until it rode up Andy and Chucky's spine: "GODDAMNIT GLEN! Will ya' SHUT THE HELL UP!"

he looked up from his knife at the boy sitting on the floor right beside Kristen's blood-stain, tears filling his eyes. Andy watched. "Uh...okay. What do you want?"he was begining to feel sadness for the little guy.

...

Glen rose up to meet Andy.

"Pizza please?"

he smiled, Andy giving him a partial smile.

**X X**

"Ahem!"

Chucky coughed hard, getting Andy's attention.

**X**

"Go fuck yourself Chucky!"

he replied leaned over the bed to speak to Glen.

**X X X X **

"You want-want to sit with me?"Andy asked out of the blue; hoping it wasn't too much to ask seeing that Chucky was giving Andy his look.

Glen glowed!

"Yes please."he responded; attempting to climb the large bed again.

...

Andy realized how hard it was for him, and decided to help him up.

"Come here."

he held out his hands for the young boy, and he smiled grabbing on. Once up on the bed, sitting close beside his new friend, Glen bent his knees up forward, and watched the flipping channels.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

After ordering pizza and after it's return, Glen dove into that thing like a homeless man from the streets who hadn't had one piece of food, not even scrap in a long time.

It bothered Andy.

**:::**

**:::**

Late night came rushing in.

Chirping of crickets through the open window, and cool breeze sneaking in.

Glen looked over from the tv at his friend, who struggled to stay awake; his eyes shutting and opening-shut-open. He snickered. "You look tired."the little doll beside him told, finally watching him slump over: his head in a pillow and ass completely in Glen's face.

...

he climbed over him carefully, and gracefully found himself in Andy's limp arms for the night.

Chucky watched the whole thing from that chair. He cursed wildly to himself...but went to bed shortly after they fell asleep.


	6. Part 6

**-Seed of Chucky-**

**Part Six**

******XXX**

New day came, but it wasn't very great.

Rain. Andy woke up, raised his head off his pillow and took a look at the window. The rain drizzled down...hard.

He sighed before getting his ass out of bed.

But before anything, he saw that little doll wrapped in his arms. He furrowed his brows in confusion and touched the little thing with a hand. "Hehe...that tickled."Glen peered each eye open, but slowly. He was too cute to be anything like Chucky.

Way too cute.

Andy could have fallen in love with this little guy, but he didn't know if he really was falling or not.

**X X  
><strong>  
>"Goodmorning."little Glen greeted him in his small british accent, as he moved from his arms, and stood tall to his feet.<p>

Andy looked at the doll who smiled at him.

Andy smiled small, still a bit confused: "Morning."he waved queerly, and remembered they weren't alone. "CHUCKY!"he forced himself around and found the 2 foot doll still in that chair sleeping. Glen touched Andy's shoulder.

"He's a very heavy-sleeper. Just don't make any noise."the doll assured him in a friendly but cautious manner, with big bulging colorful eyes. Andy took the kid's word for it and nodded.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

Later, after an hour at the gym, Andy returned, and dropped his duffled bag onto the couch:

He wipped his cold forehead with the rag in his hand, and drapped it over his shoulder; "Andy ANDY!"the first thing he heard. That little annoying but so adorable little doll crying his name aloud, and running toward him from the bedroom as if he was his own mother.

Andy rolled his eyes, and dropped to a knee.

Glen collided into him. Into his open arms, and waited for him to put them around him:

"Your back...I missed you."he whimpered, so serious it was a little bit creepy! Andy put his arms around him without crushing him, and picked him up. Glen clung to him so tightly, he was afraid of falling.

Andy smiled.

"Your not going to fall. I won't let you."he reassured him, which wasn't really much of a relief. Glen couldn't even see Andy dropping him and kicking him around like Chucky does most of his free time.

Glen looked up at teenage Andy, and patted the side of his head, feeling how soft his brunette locks really were. Andy was cute. He was deadly handsome and totally hot!

**X**

**X**

**X**

Hours later, and Chucky was gone. Andy had dozed off for only a short time, and he wasn't anywhere. Oh fuck, Andy thought, and scooted his ass against the headboard of his bed, trembling like a little baby.

Glen was still there though.

He was by his side, holding onto his forearm.

"Daddy left. He will be right back."Glen told him, not looking up at him this time, with his stare completely glued to the tv. Andy swallowed, and relaxed his tensed muscles. "Where did he go?"the kid still wanted to know those strange emotions coming back at him like a thunder bolt to the heart.

:: ::

Glen looked at him this time.

"Oh it's daddy's free time. So instead of messing around with me, he has gone out into the world to do what he does."Glen didn't make much of sense but it did click in Andy's mind. Chucky was a killer doll. So he must be out killing helpless citizens.

**::**

He did care, he just couldn't do anything about it. Which sucked the most.

**::::: ::::::**

Andy didn't go back to sleep after that, knowing that Chucky could return at any moment now. "Uh. I need shower."Andy was assumingly talking to himself. But Glen was right beside him, and had his ears open to every word.

He had just gotten back from the gym and took a nap. How gross do you think you'd feel after all that?

**XXX**

**E/N: I know it was a Sappy ending...but stay tuned for the next chapter. Next scene...is a Shower-Scene ;D**


End file.
